


Orbiting Bodies

by Zeiphior



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiphior/pseuds/Zeiphior
Summary: During an attack on Polus Orange just manages to get rescued, meeting his savior during his stay at the HQ. He seems friendly enough and as he notices the two of them getting closer, the chances of sparks between them are growing.But with danger starting to lurk around every corner, things might take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan/Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

An Imposter attack.

They hadn’t expected it, not on Polus but as the alarms started blaring and everybody was commanded to make their way to the ship as soon as possible Orange knew that something had gone incredibly wrong in the specimen room. He had just been doing some checks on the Medical Scan’s electrical system when he had heard glass breaking, followed by a lot of yelling from what he assumed to be the decontamination room. His curiosity would have gotten the best of him it if weren’t for Black grabbing him by the shoulder and starting to drag him out of the laboratory.

By the time they were getting close to the dropship the door already started closing and only then he noticed how Black had been limping the entire time, giving him a final push towards the ship before collapsing to the ground. He had turned around, wanting to reach out to Black, wanting to make sure to bring him along but the man slapped his hand away. “Just go!!”

“Grab my hand!!” He suddenly heard someone yell from behind him, looking back and seeing how someone was holding out their hand to him as the door of the ship already started to close. He reached out and just in time managed to get pulled inside, the door closing into an airlock behind them as the ship instantly took off. The last thing he remembered was someone standing over him and guiding him down, a deep voice laced with worry before everything turned black.

That was six months ago, a specialized extermination unit had been sent to Polus, where they found not one but five imposters. It was an unnaturally high number but that was as much information they had gotten. In all honesty Orange hadn’t expected anything more; MIRA’s research was extremely confidential and with him just being hired for his electronics skills he knew he was never going to hear the details. No one on the ship had. It led to a lockdown on MIRA HQ, where everybody who had come from Polus got scanned: no additional Imposters had travelled along with them.

He felt incredibly alone there, his group had only sent him to the Polus expedition and now they were all sent on missions everywhere in the galaxy.. what was he supposed to do? He had never been that proactive in making friends, people gravitated towards him on their own.. so now that wasn’t happening, what did he need to change? 

“Hey.. are you alright?”

Realizing he must have been spacing out again he looked up again, to notice someone sitting down next to him with a concerned frown on his face. He didn’t recognize the guy.. then again that wasn’t so strange considering the amount of people that were currently present at the Headquarters. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

The frown didn’t seem to leave the guy’s face, instead he only seemed to grow more concerned. “You don’t have to lie, I can see that something is bothering you. I know something is.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ah I didn’t mean to be rude, I probably should have introduced myself first,” The guy answered, obviously a little flustered. “My name’s Cyan BL-24, or well I suppose it is now anyway, I was the one that pulled you into the ship? During the Polus attack?”

“Ah.. yes I remember now,” He hadn’t gotten to take a good look at his savior, passing out as soon as he boarded the ship. Only later he heard that his oxygen supplier had gotten damaged, which had caused him to faint. By the time he woke up again he was on a bed in the medical unit, some gaps in his memory that he was told should be returning over time. He was getting quite skeptical as six months had passed and he still couldn’t remember everything. Every time he grasped a memory it simply seemed to slip away again, moving just outside his reach.. it was frustrating.

“I know that must’ve been hard on you, with Black LP-36 being-“

Feeling his chest clench images instantly started to fill his mind again, the shouting, the broken glass in the laboratory- Black collapsing as he pushed him away and- noticing that his hands had started to tremble he folded them together, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry but- I really would prefer not to talk about it.”

“Y-Yeah, yeah ofcourse you wouldn’t. I’m sorry.”

An awkward silence fell after that and as Cyan got up from his seat Orange figured that was that, he had scared the guy off already. Good job me. As a peachy milk drink package was suddenly placed in front of him he couldn’t help but jolt slightly, looking up once more to find Cyan looking down at him with a gentle smile. “This is your favourite isn’t it? It’s on me.”

“You don’t have to do that,” The wages they received from MIRA weren’t exactly large, so why would this guy insist on buying him something? Other than that, how did he even know that was indeed his favourite?

“Oh but I want to, how else am I going to find some excuse to get to know my new roommate?” The guy said as he sat down next to him again, opening one of the packages himself.

“New roommate?”

“You weren’t aware? They have finally finished the sixth floor and are now moving most of the post-grads in there, I got a notification an hour ago that you were my new roommate. So I figured I could at least come over and talk to you a bit, though I suppose I didn’t start off in the best way. Anyway, it’s nice to get to know you Orange!” Cyan said, holding out his hand.

With a small smile he grabbed the other’s hand, shaking it. “Yeah, likewise.”

  


\-----

  


Their stay at MIRA HQ turned out to be shorter than originally planned, as their unit got selected to be part of a research project on a new planet. A new ship, new crewmates, but he was glad at least Cyan had gotten selected as being a part of the crew too. A familiar face was never a bad thing.

It turned out the old ship had more problems than they had thought. The electric systems failed rather often, causing a lot of frustration as it significantly slowed down the progress of the other tasks. With him being the one in charge of the Electronics, most of the repairs were passed down onto him, often leaving him with sleepless nights because the circuits blew again. He would almost suspect that someone was messing with the electronics of the ships on purpose.. and after a few days he wasn’t alone in that suspicion anymore. Red had mentioned that various parts of the ship kept failing, way too frequently to be considered normal.. and by now they all had to agree. 

A general meeting was called and tensions had run high as soon as someone brought up that it might be the work of an Imposter. The tension lingered for days and Orange could see how the entire crew slowly but steadily started pulling away from eachother, forming smaller groups of trusted individuals. It felt like being chosen last in high school all over again.. and before he knew it he was indeed sitting alone in the cafeteria. Just his luck.

“Mind if I sit with you?”

Looking up he noticed how Cyan was standing next to him with a plate of food and he nodded, glad to have at least someone to spend his meals with. “You’re not sitting with Red and Purple today?”

“Nah.. honestly they have been starting to get on my nerves a little and when I saw that you were still sitting alone, I figured I would much rather sit with you,” Cyan pouted a little as he looked back over at the table, where Red and Purple were so involved in eachother that they barely seemed to notice how half of the cafeteria was already staring at them.

Orange let out a bit of an amused huff at that, pushing around whatever substance was on his plate for the day. It was processed so much that he could barely recognize it.. but it tasted like somewhat like carrots? Assuming he could really still fully remember what they had tasted like back on Earth that was. “So this is pity then?”

“Oh no not at all! I mean, we didn’t get to know eachother much at MIRA HQ, and I know I am partially to blame for that, but you seemed like a really nice guy and I would love to get to know you better. If you will allow me ofcourse, no pressure,” Cyan answered, sitting down next to him and glancing over at his plate. “It seems you are enjoying today’s meal just as much as I am.”

He couldn’t help but laugh softly as he saw that Cyan had barely touched his food either. “You’re weird.”

The soft laugh that followed almost sounded teasing. “Is that a no then?”

“Nah, I would like to get to know you better too,” Orange said with a small smile, Cyan seemed friendly enough so he had no reservations. A friend would be a nice thing to have around here. “Buddies?”

“Buddies.” 

  


\-----

  


Sleepless nights, although becoming less frequent, were still not uncommon to Orange. Flashes of the Polus expedition kept him up, blurred memories of events slowly getting clearer and clearer over time. He wasn’t sure anymore if he wanted to remember, maybe there was a form of peace in remaining oblivious. Turning to his side he softly sighed, 2.a.m... chances were getting bigger that he was indeed in for another sleepless night. He opened up his phone, staring at his wallpaper for a little bit. He missed it, he missed Earth so much..

He barely realized he had started falling asleep until a sudden knock on his door shocked him out of his slumber again, glancing to his alarm clock and noticing that it was 4 a.m... who on earth? He slowly got up nonetheless, slipping on a shirt before moving over to his door, looking at the small screen at his door.

Cyan.

He frowned slightly but reached out for his identification card nonetheless, swiping it to open the door. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Yeah I know, I’m sorry I just- I couldn’t sleep. I keep on having these nightmares as soon as I doze off and- can I come in?” Cyan awkwardly asked and as Orange glanced down he realized the guy hadn’t even made the effort of putting a shirt on. He couldn’t say he truly minded, the sight wasn’t bad, not bad at all. Toned, tanned skin, blemish-free except for a small set of birthmarks on his hip.. Realizing his eyes might have been lingering a tad too long he glanced up again, glad to see that the other hadn’t picked up on it. At least he gave no signs that he did.

“I’m awake now anyway, so go ahead,” Orange said as he stepped aside to let Cyan in, who gave him such a happy smile that an overexcited puppy would seem mellow in comparison. “You can just sit down on the bed, or grab a shirt if you’ll get cold.”

“I’m good, it seems comfy in here.” Cyan answered as he looked around the small cabin, smiling slightly as he let his fingertips glide over the sheets.

“Alright then,” Orange said as he sat down next to him, noticing that Cyan looked at him almost expectantly. “What?”

“Nothing, just- you look quite cute with a bedhead.”

“Cute,” Orange deadpanned, was this guy being serious right now? There was a limit to how shameless someone could be. First, showing up in the middle of the night, second, showing up _shirtless_ in the middle of the night, calling him cute.. surely this had to stop somewhere-

“Yes?” The way Cyan looked at him in wonder was almost frustrating.

“That doesn’t exactly sound like a compliment.”

“It doesn’t? ‘Cause it definitely is! You’re cute, like, really cute,” Cyan said with a soft smile, about to reach out to put some of his hair behind his ear-

“Stop being weird,” Orange answered as he pulled back, though he could feel his cheeks starting to burn. Did Cyan even realize that whatever he was doing was getting pretty close to flirting? No, probably not, the guy seemed to be completely oblivious to such things. He still remembered seeing Yellow trying to approach Cyan, so obviously flirting with him that it was almost excruciating for the rest of the crew to watch. It had stopped suddenly though and Orange figured Yellow must have given up, unable to deal with his obliviousness any longer. He couldn’t exactly blame her.. but in a way that part of Cyan was also quite.. cute? Ah he was such a hypocrite.

“Can I sleep with you?”

Surely his ears betrayed him just now.. “Excuse me?”

Noticing his surprise Cyan pressed his hands together. “I sleep better when there’s someone else with me.. and I trust you. Ofcourse you can say no, I just- I would really appreciate it.”

As soon as Cyan looked at him with those large, dark puppy eyes Orange knew he was defenseless, he simply couldn’t say no to this guy. “Fine, but only for tonight.. and you stay on your side of the bed.”

“I promise! Thank you so much!”

At first it was strange, to have someone laying next to him, but he could feel the warmth the other’s body was radiating even from a distance. It made him realize just how much he craved it, physical contact, of any sort.. he had received nothing but a handshake at max these past months. Maybe, once he was sure Cyan was asleep he could sneak a little closer, or if he would simply reach out then-

“I see it too, in my dreams,” Cyan whispered softly, almost startling Orange a bit as the other turned around to face him. “Polus I mean.. well I should say also Polus. It’s not the first base that got attacked that I was stationed on, the third actually, I seem to have quite a big case of bad luck. Can I talk to you about it?”

He hesitated a little at first, what if it would trigger his memories from Polus again? But he couldn’t say no, not when Cyan was always trying to look out for him.. how could he refuse listening to him now? “If you want to, then yes you can.”

“My first mission was at Edone, I was simply stationed there as a part of my apprenticeship. They were teaching me the practicalities of all the various sorts of reactors and reactor alarms, when one day it got completely out of hand. The reactors started blaring while everyone was asleep, I rushed to the rooms of my mentors so they could fix them but-“ Cyan shook his head a little and the shuddering breath that left his lips almost made Orange want to reach out and comfort him. He knew he couldn’t, that he shouldn’t. “..they were dead, there was blood everywhere and their bodies-“ he paused there for a minute, clearly hesitant if he should continue talking.. so in a moment of weakness Orange reached out, lightly touching Cyan’s cheek.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me everything,” He whispered softly, only realizing he had started rubbing Cyan’s cheek as the other started leaning further into the touch.

“Y-Yeah.. I went to fix the reactor, hoping that at least someone would show up to assist me and that’s when Red showed up, our Red. We managed to stabilize the reactor together but we were so lost afterwards- so many were dead, the communications with MIRA were down and we weren’t sure who we could trust. So we only trusted eachother. Eventually we managed to contact MIRA HQ and tell them about the attack, but they just informed us they were sending out a team and that it would take another day for them to arrive. Edone is pretty far out you know.. we hid in the storage room the entire night. I think that night was the scariest one of my life.. I often find myself back there, when I close my eyes, in my dreams..”

He recognized it, the fear of closing your eyes, going to sleep knowing those gruesome images were awaiting you. Even if his own memories didn’t seem to be as intense as Cyan’s were.. he knew they felt the same. “It’s alright.. you’re safe now.”

“For now.. what if this ship gets attacked too? Simply because I’m on it as well,” Cyan’s voice was quiet, nothing but a low whisper.

“It’s not your fault Cyan.. none of it was, none of it will be,” Orange spoke comfortingly, knowing he needed to believe the words he was saying to the other just as much. It wasn’t their fault, the Imposters were stronger, faster.. only with numbers they stood a chance against their infiltrators. “You are doing what you can.. and I can tell you for a fact that I’m really glad you’re on this ship with me.”

“Really?” 

Orange felt his chest tightened at the amount of vulnerability that was hidden behind that one word.

“Really. Now come here..” Figuring he had broken the physical boundaries between them already he reached out and pulled Cyan to his chest, even if the guy was taller than he was. He felt how Cyan froze at first, but slowly melted into the embrace and nuzzled at his chest. He couldn’t help but smile slightly at that, reaching up and running his fingers through those soft, dark locks. “It will be alright.. we will be alright.”

Wishful thinking maybe, but with the way Cyan’s breath grew increasingly steady against his chest it was enough to lull him back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the morning he found his face buried in those dark curls, realizing that Cyan hadn’t left during the night. It made sense, figuring he would have to use his identification card to open the door.. but still. This was nice.. wasn't it? Nuzzling him lightly he realized the other was stirring awake so he quickly closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep.

He felt Cyan starting to move away from him, about to open his eyes until he felt soft lips being pressed against his forehead.

“Thank you for last night, I won’t forget your kindness..”

A quiet whisper, barely audible but in the quietness of the morning he caught every word of it. He felt Cyan’s weight leave the bed, the familiar registration sound of the door scanner filling the room. So he used his card after all. Figuring he could open his eyes now he slowly did so as the door lock clicked again.

Was it strange that he had wanted him to stay?

Cyan had probably felt embarrassed and didn’t want to face him already.. but why not? Honestly, what was there to be embarrassed about? Opening up? Vulnerability? Cyan didn’t really seem the type to struggle with such things, but maybe he was wrong. Letting out a small sigh he sat up, running a hand through his surely unruly hair before letting his fingertips pause on his forehead. Cyan had kissed him.

_No._

He definitely wasn’t going to allow his thoughts any further than that. It was probably just a habit of Cyan, another point added to his infuriating obliviousness. He wasn’t going to allow himself to walk down that path.

He briefly glanced at his alarm clock. 5:45.. well he might just get up already. 

After a quick shower he ended up in the cafeteria, stiffling a small yawn. It wasn’t surprising that none of the others were out and about yet.. if it weren’t for Cyan’s interruption he would probably still be in bed too. Nice and warm.. he noticed the lights above one of the tables flicker and softly sighed, that probably meant more work for him.

“Hey Orange, you’re up early today?”

Looking up he saw how Blue had entered the cafeteria as well, giving him a polite smile before sitting down next to him. “Ah yes, I couldn’t sleep anymore.”

“I see, I guess we all have our bad nights huh?” Blue replied with sympathy before reaching down and picking up her ball, placing it on the table and watching the little hamster inside it move around. Orange couldn’t help but smile a little as well as he watched it go, he hadn’t brought a pet to the ship himself but watching Blue’s hamster roll around the ship from time to time was pretty fun. He still remembered the moment when all the lights had been off and the ball has suddenly pressed against his foot, almost making him jump out of his skin. “You ready for today?”

Orange lightly nodded at that. “I noticed one of the cafeteria lights flickering so I’ll probably start with that, we didn’t have any major fixes today right?”

Blue shook her head. “Not that I know of, you’ll never know what will happen on here ofcourse, but there is nothing major on the planning.”

“I see, that’s good.”

They both looked up as the door to the cafeteria slid open once more; Cyan, Purple and Red all entering together.

“Goodmorning guys! It seems a lot of people are up early today,” Blue commented with a smile which dropped pretty quickly as her greeting went ignored, making Orange frown as well. He knew Purple and Red weren’t the most sociable, but the fact that Cyan ignored them as well.. that was strange.

“Well then,” Blue spoke softly, rolling her eyes a little as she looked back at Orange, noticing how his gaze was still stuck on the other table, or more specifically on Cyan. “..don’t mind it Orange, you know how they can be.”

Orange indeed knew, knew it very well even.. and Cyan wasn’t like that. His expression dropped slightly as well, realizing there could probably only be one cause- Cyan was planning on avoiding him. Feeling a panic creep up he shook his head, no, no he should just ask once he had the chance. He briefly glanced at the table again, noticing how Cyan was looking in his direction as well. He was about to avoid his gaze until he noticed the other raising his hand, a hint of a smile on his lips. Giving a small wave back he couldn’t help but smile a little as well.. okay maybe it wasn’t anything personal after all.

Blue let out an amused hum next to him as she watched the interaction before leaning in. “Hmn Cyan.. he’s pretty cute don’t you think?” She whispered softly and Orange instantly felt a flush creep up.

“I-I mean.. I guess.”

Blue laughed softly at that. “I knew it! Ahh I knew it wasn’t gonna be long before you kids’ hormones would started raging..”

  


\-----

  


A few days passed and Cyan didn't seem to have any intention of showing up in the middle of the night again. A part of him had expected him to, now the first boundary was pushed and broken he figured Cyan would have less reservations. It seemed like he had been wrong.. which was quite annoying considering he still found himself laying awake at night just listening for another knock on his door. Truly a one time thing then huh? At least the awkwardness that had been present the first two days afterwards was gone. Cyan had started seeking him out again, simply spending lunch together or going along when he was doing his tasks.

That's how he found himself sitting next to Cyan at the meeting table, who seemed to have made a habit of pressing their thighs together. It was distracting honestly, Cyan's body was so extremely _warm_ even through the suit that it was hard to focus on what was being discussed. He noticed how Red turned in his direction, asking him what the current status of his tasks was.

“I only have the wires in the Electrical Room left to fix..” Orange muttered softly, fumbling with his hands a little. He knew how important it was to repair the ship so they could continue their journey, could continue their research.. but it was something he struggled to admit. He was able to distinguish most crewmates by their voices and movements now.. and luckily the accessories helped as well, but it was hard sometimes nonetheless. Plus the added pressure of there possibly being an Imposter on board.. it seemed to mess with his focus even more.

“Oh ofcourse we’re waiting on you..” Purple said, rolling his eyes a little and leaning forward. “You are the only one who knows how to fix them, so just do so already!”

“..I have protanopia..”

The entire table fell silent at that statement, looking in Orange’s direction. “What?”

“I’m colour blind, I can’t fix them without someone assisting me.”

Purple continued to stare at him in disbelief for another second before his face pulled, slamming his hands on the table. “Oh for fuck’s sake! How did they ever let you become a crewmember here?! You’re such an incompetent little piece of sh-“

“If Orange passed the exam he is as capable as you are Purple, possibly even more. Did you forget that he is in charge of electrical? Exactly what are you in charge of hm?” Cyan retorted, throwing Purple a look before facing Orange with a small smile. “I’ll go with you, then you can manage right?”

Orange gratefully nodded at that, if he just had someone to tell if he was handling the right colours then it should be fixed rather easily. He was sure he wouldn’t get judged even if he messed up when it was Cyan with him. “I would like that.”

“Let’s go then, before _some people_ insist on losing their temper again over something nobody can help.” Cyan said as he got up from the table, putting on his helmet again.

"Cyan, you really gotta stop defending-" Purple started again but got shut up as Red seemingly kicked him under the table. "Don't mind him.."

Orange smiled slightly, taking the hand Cyan was holding out to him as they left the cafeteria. It had felt a bit weird at first, holding hands like this, but with how the other had explained that like this they wouldn’t lose eachother if the lights suddenly turned off or an emergency was called he had eased into it quite quickly. Besides, it felt nice, to have that little bit of contact with someone while being surrounded by practically strangers. The way Cyan continued to seek him out definitely helped with lifting his spirits, eversince that night he always seemed to have a kind smile ready to throw his way, or some small words of comfort that helped calm him whenever everything became a tad too much. A good friend, he was sure he could call him at least that by now.

“Why didn’t you tell me? That you are colour blind.” Cyan suddenly asked which almost made Orange freeze in his step, he hadn’t expected for the other to bring it up. It made sense he did.. so he softly sighed.

“I figured it wouldn’t be necessary to bring it up, I’ve been properly trained to recognize wires eventhough I can’t see their true colours.. but the wires on the ship are a little different from the ones at the training facility eversince they got replaced. Maybe also because I didn’t want you to see me as incompetent too..” Cyan was one of the few guys on the ship who seemed pretty mellow, that he could actually say he got along with pretty well, it wasn’t that strange that he didn’t want the other to change the image he had of him.. right?

That instantly stopped Cyan in his tracks, looking back at Orange in disbelief. “Incompetent? I could never.. wasn’t it you who managed to fix the scanner yesterday? That was really impressive!”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Don’t tell anyone but.. I sometimes still struggle a little bit with my tasks.. my short term memory is awful so I spend more time at trying to restart the Reactor than any of you would if trained,” Cyan admitted with a soft chuckle and Orange couldn’t help but laugh a little as well, remember how he had indeed spotted Cyan standing there for a good five minutes before an emergency interrupted it.

“I know, I spotted you,” Orange answered, trying to hide an amused smile. He had just been on his way to the cameras to see if they were still functioning properly but had spotted Cyan in the reactor, looking quite confused and frustrated as he stared at the machine. It had taken quite a lot not to go over and help him but no, that wasn’t his task, and he figured the guy would probably be quite embarrassed. Which was a good call judging by the awkward expression on the other’s face now.

“You did? Ah man that’s embarrassing..” Cyan muttered before squeezing his hand a little. “..and here I was, hoping I at least impressed you a little bit by now.”

Orange tilted his head slightly in question but Cyan seemed to have no intention of following up on that statement, so he decided to just let it be as they walked through the storage. As they were about to enter the hall to electrical the door suddenly shut, startling both of them.

“Must be an electric malfunction again..” Cyan muttered as he placed his hand on the door, but it seemed to have no intention of opening. “It’s so inconvenient that these doors don’t have the safeties we can flip.. just like at Polus..”

Orange lightly nodded at that, trying to listen for any clicks of the door’s system but it remained fully quiet. “It really is.. but at least they’re designed to keep us safe.”

“Or to close us in..” Cyan whispered before shaking his head a little, looking at Orange with a soft smile. “Anyway, do you want to wait here and see if it will open again or do you want to take the long route?”

Orange briefly thought about it.. taking another route meant that they had to get back to the cafeteria.. which meant that he would probably have to face Purple again. No thanks. “I’d rather stay here.. usually it opens again rather quickly.”

“Alright, let’s do that then,” Cyan said before sitting down on the floor next to an empty gas can, letting out a soft yawn as he leaned against a stack of boxes.

Sitting down as well Orange watched him in amusement.. the way the other seemed so tired was kind of cute in a way? As Cyan started leaning against him he didn’t mind in the slightest, petting the other’s helmet a little and smiling at the way it made the little plant on top of it bounce. At that moment they heard a loud click and the doors shifted open again, making them both let out a sigh of relief. Truly just a malfunction huh?

“Shall we?” Cyan asked, holding out his hand to Orange which he gladly accepted, smiling as he was pulled up from the floor. From a distance they could already hear the intense buzzing coming from the electrical room, which probably meant that there was indeed some kind of problem.

“It sounds like an angry swarm of bees in there,” Orange joked a little, giving Cyan’s hand a small squeeze as they walked into the room. 

“Is that what bees sound like?”

Orange tilted his head slightly at the question, did Cyan not know that much? Well he supposed that with the way bees had almost become extinct on Earth, he shouldn’t be too surprised. “I come from a small farming village in Europe, we still had some bee populations there, you know, before everything started changing.”

“Ah I see, I grew up in a large metropole so I can’t say I’ve actually seen a swarm with my own eyes.. I’ve seen videos ofcourse, they looked quite scary, grouping together like that. But there’s safety in numbers I suppose.” Cyan said with a small chuckle.

They briefly checked the area, not noticing anything particularly important as they went over to the wires. Quite a mess indeed, Orange could see that much as he opened the panel. It was strange how they kept on getting disconnected and tangled.. the fact that the ship was one of the older models was getting less and less of a believable explanation. At least if they were cut or something they would know whether or not it was something done intentionally or simply unfortunate.

He briefly glanced at Cyan, who had his eyes focused on the door before turning back to him with a small smile. “Right, which colours can you distinguish? Then I know with which ones to help.”

“The blue and yellow ones are fine.. the red and pink ones are the ones I struggle with,” Orange answered as he looked back to the panel again. “So let’s do those first.”

Cyan nodded, reaching out into the panel as well and carefully grabbing one of the wires before handing it to Orange. “This is a pink one, the one in you other hand-“

A loud snap resonated through the room before complete darkness overtook it.

Orange flinched lightly at the way it was instantly completely dark around them. He could hear Cyan breathing next to him, almost jumping as the other laid a hand on his lower back. “The lights turned off again.. I’ll go fix them, don’t let go of the wires okay? We might have to try to fix them in the dark if I’m unable to turn the lights back on.”

“I will, just be careful. I know I’m not far, but still.” Orange answered as he felt the hand leave his back. A part of him wanted to follow, but with the switches only a few meters away nothing much could go wrong right?

“Don’t worry, as if I’d suddenly disappear on you..” Cyan said, briefly bumping their helmets together before getting up and moving away.

Orange had to admit it was quite unnerving.. what were the chances of them being in electrical just as the lights turned off? Staying completely still he tried to focus on the sounds around him, but the buzz of the electrics made it hard to focus in on a single one. That was until he heard a loud snap, jolting him enough to almost let go of the wires but he knew he couldn’t. A muffled noise rang through the room before everything turned quiet again. _Too quiet._

“Cyan? Is everything alright?” He called out but no answer came, dread creeping onto his back and sending a tingle down his spine. Not good. As he was about to let go of the wires the lights snapped back on again, making him flinch at the sudden brightness but as he looked up and saw Cyan walking over again he let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god..”

“Hmn? Were you that worried about me?” Cyan teased as he came closer.

He couldn’t help but frown at those words, how could he possibly not have been worried? “Well yes? There was a loud snap and you didn’t respond when I called out to you so-“

“Ah that, don’t worry, that was just one of the switches snapping back in place. Honestly it startled me a bit at as well with how loud it was.” Cyan said with a soft chuckle and Orange just smiled at him as he squatted down next to him again. 

“Your suit is stained,” Orange commented as he glanced down and noticed the dark stain at Cyan’s leg.

“Ah yes, there seemed to be some sort of leakage.. I accidentally put my glove into it and then tried to wipe it off on my pants.. but it stained more than I thought it would. Let’s just check it out later,” Cyan said with a soft laugh before pulling both their focuses back on the wiring again. “You are now holding a red and a pink wire, the other red one is the one below the wire you are holding in your right hand.”

Feeling Cyan’s hand covering his own he felt himself starting to calm a little again, this would be an easy fix now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Life's been quite busy and I barely found the time to properly sit down and write..
> 
> There will probably be two more chapters after this! And as always, thank you for reading! 💙


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me updating early because I'm avoiding my exams? More than likely

With the wiring fixed Orange could finally scratch the last task of his list, returning to the Cafeteria with Cyan following just behind him. It seemed completely empty, so he figured the rest of the crew had already turned in for the night. He couldn’t blame them.

“I’ll go change into some clean clothes, good job on the wiring!” Cyan said with a bright smile and Orange couldn’t help but smiled as well, squeezing the other’s hand before letting go again. He wasn’t entirely sure why Cyan had insisted on still holding his hand on the way back, but he couldn’t exactly say he had minded it.

“Yeah, thanks for the help.”

“If you ever need help again, know I’m always available~” Cyan answered as he winked at him before taking off with a wave.

Orange nodded lightly before watching the other go, returning the small wave. Maybe he should insist on helping Cyan with his tasks sometime too, just to get them even again. He didn’t have too much experience with the reactor, but he had learned the basics during class, surely it would be fine. With a small smile he glanced down at his task list, figuring he could make another small stop at the Medical Bay just to check if the scanner was still holding up after yesterday’s fixes. Walking through the hallway he glanced up, noticing how the small red light of the security cameras was on. Someone was watching huh? He couldn’t exactly remember who was in charge of that today, but he figured it didn’t matter much as the Medical Bay’s door slid open.

“..really need to be more careful..”

“..it’s just... that bastard cut me-“

“...stop it already, he gave you a warning...”

Whispers? There were more people in the Medical Bay? He briefly stopped to listen once more but it seemed like the conversation had died down. Realizing it was probably pretty weird for the person on the cameras to see him frozen there he entered the area, spotting Red and Purple as he turned the corner. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Purple sitting on one of the beds, a large cut running along his thigh.. what could have caused that? Looking up their gazes locked, the amount of hostility in his eyes almost enough to make him turn again.

“Oh well isn’t this just fuckin’ great,” Purple commented before hissing as Red applied some type of ointment to his leg.

“Stop being mean,” Red reprimanded him, slapping him against his helmet which just made Purple groan. “Orange.. what brings you here?”

Orange smiled a bit awkwardly as he noticed Red turning to him again, he wasn’t entirely sure why but it felt like he had interrupted something. “Ah I simply wanted to do a quick check-up on the scanner, but if you two are busy then I’ll just leave. What happened?”

“None of your business.”

“Purple is being a little mister grumpypants because he managed to slip and get himself stuck at the upper engine. A piece of metal scraped his leg, it looks worse than it actually is,” Red explained, a small smile on her lips as she turned to Purple again, going back to disinfecting his wound.

Orange only lightly nodded, it seemed like Purple had gotten quite lucky that Red had found him. While they were all trained to be able to provide some medical aid, Red was definitely the most experienced among the group. He still remembered how she had bandaged up his wrist when an electric flash had managed to burn him even through his suit. Figuring he probably shouldn’t continue to interrupt he walked further into the room, opening one of the panels of the scanner. Pulling up his screen he ran a few quick tests, but they all came back positive. Good.

Turning again he suddenly heard a noise, a small metallic click coming from the vent. With a frown he turned to it, briefly glancing back to Red and Purple but they still seemed quite busy.. didn’t hear it huh? He narrowed his eyes slightly before deciding to just let it be, the ship made strange noises more often.. he probably shouldn’t look too far into it. As he moved back towards the door he gave a small wave to Red, who simply returned it before sitting down next to Purple again. 

Ah he was really getting tired.

Arriving back at his room he took off his suit instantly, stretching a little. He had been more tense than he thought he would be.. then again he couldn’t really say he was surprised after all the events of the day. He had been glad to see that the overall responses to his colourblindness weren’t too negative.. he was fully aware of the restrictions of it in a job that focused mainly on colours to distinguish. He smiled a little as he thought back to Cyan’s words, how sweet and encouraging he had seemed.. he was glad to have someone like that close. 

With a sigh he dropped himself on his bed, closing his eyes and simply laying there. Surely a few minutes wouldn’t hurt..

A loud knock on his door snapped him out of it, glancing to his clock and realizing that it was already close to midnight.. he had dozed off?! 

Hearing the knock again Orange almost shot up from his bed, there was only one person that would be knocking on his door this late in the evening right? He quickly ran a hand through his hair, trying to make himself look at least a little more presentable before he looked through the hole. He frowned a little when instead of Cyan, it was Red in front of his door.. what would she want at this hour? He briefly hesitated to open the door but another knock snapped him out of it, opening it and giving Red a small smile. “Hey, is there something I can help you with?”

Red smiled in return, raising her hand in greeting. “Hey Orange.. I know it’s late, but I really wanted to talk to you. Is it alright if I come in? Or do you have company?”

“Ah no I’m alone, please come in,” Orange answered, stepping aside and allowing Red in. Honestly he was quite curious as to what she wanted to talk about. While he was on decent terms with Red it wasn’t as if he would consider them close. Definitely not close enough for late night talks without a purpose. As she walked further into the room he simply motioned to his desk chair before settling back on his bed himself, tilting his head slightly. “So.. what brings you here?”

Red simply smiled a little before letting out a soft sigh. “I wanted to apologize to you, for Purple’s behaviour today? Well I suppose he’s been acting like this since the start.. but I hope you know where I’m coming from.”

“I appreciate it.. but it doesn’t have anything to do with you now has it?”

“No, but as his partner he is part of my responsibility I suppose. I’m not sure exactly what he has against you.. because you seem like a pretty decent guy to me,” Red spoke softly, rubbing her hands over her thighs a little before looking back up at him again. “He isn’t going to apologize, I tried to get him to but he is just too stubborn. Still, the things he said to you were out of line.”

Orange hummed softly at that, he wasn’t entirely sure either why Purple seemed to have such a strong dislike for him. It had indeed started a few days after they arrived on the ship, which was strange considering he was pretty sure they had never met before. The only thing he knew was that Cyan knew Red, that Red and Purple had already been dating by the time they got on the ship.. so could he assume then that Purple had been part of the Edone crew as well?

“..though I feel like it might have something to do with Cyan.”

His eyes widened at that. Cyan? What on earth would he have to do with this entire situation? “What do you mean?”

Red let out a soft chuckle. “It’s pretty obvious isn’t it? Just how much Cyan likes you? If I wouldn’t know better I would almost say Purple is jealous.. though maybe that isn’t too far off.”

Jealous? Why would Purple ever be jealous? “I’m still not entirely sure I get what you mean..”

“Purple and Cyan really bonded after the Edone Imposter attack.. I think he might see your.. involvement with Cyan as damaging that,” Red said with a soft sigh before shaking her head a little. “It’s no excuse ofcourse. He is being a bully, but I promise I’ll try to get him to behave.. it would be better for all of us to get along, just in case.”

So Purple had indeed also been part of the Edone crew.. that did indeed explain some things. He simply smiled at Red, it was quite sweet of her to come over and apologize like this. “That’s alright, I have quite a thick skin. But thank you.”

“So your colourblindness.. protanopia huh? If I remember correctly that’s red-green colourblindness?” She inquired and Orange frowned a little at that, wondering just why she decided to shift the conversation all of a sudden. Then again it had been the thing to instigate Purple to make some rude comments, so it was probably just simple curiosity. After already talking about it to Cyan he didn’t really mind telling his fellow crewmates about it though.

“Yes,” Orange answered, crossing his legs. “I can see that every suit here is a different shade, which is the easiest when everyone is together. Though by now I have tried to recognize people by their voices, accessories and movement patterns.”

“Oh I see.. that is really impressive!” Red said with a smile. “Seems like quite some things to remember, I’m not sure if I would be able to do that.”

“Thanks, I guess it just became a habit over time,” Orange said, rubbing the back of his neck a little. He wasn’t exactly used to getting compliments about it.

“Very interesting, I would love to do more research in that area. I wonder if Imposters can be colourblind too.. or maybe they don’t see colours at all?” Red murmured softly, clearly getting distracted in her own thoughts.

Orange just smiled a little at the sight before he got up from the bed, moving over to the small fridge. “Anyway, can I get you something to drink? I don’t have much but I brought some things with me when we left MIRA HQ.. do you like the peach drinks?”

Leaning down he heard some strange noises behind him, looking back and figuring that it was just Red as she had gotten up from her chair. Turning again he was about to simply grab the drinks until there was a loud bang on his door, making him look back in shock. Red seemed equally surprised looking back at the door, frowning a little before getting up and moving over. Orange was about to speak up but Red already picked up his card and opened the door, his eyes widening as he saw it was Cyan standing there.

“Cyan my dear.. what brings you here?” Red asked before Orange could, smiling at him.

Cyan briefly glanced over her shoulder to look at Orange before his gaze settled on Red again. “I promised Orange I would come over tonight so he could help me with some instructions.. I hope I’m not interrupting something?”

A lie. That was definitely a lie. Orange would have known if he had made such an arrangement with Cyan.. and he was sure they hadn’t, then why? He was about to move closer as well until Cyan’s eyes locked with his again, freezing him in place. He wasn’t sure what that look meant, but something told him that it wouldn’t be wise to move.

“Ah no, he and I were just chatting.. but if you guys had plans I’ll take my leave again,” Red answered and Orange could see Cyan’s expression harden as he stared back at her. When Red looked back over her shoulder she simply smiled though. “I’ll take you up your offer for drinks another time ‘kay Orange? I do really like the peach drinks~”

Orange lightly nodded at that, still quite confused at how tense Cyan seemed even when Red gave them both a wave and took off down the hallway. Shifting his gaze back to Cyan he noticed how the other was still following Red as well, only turning to him once she had disappeared completely out of view.

“Hey.. not that I mind but- I’m pretty sure we didn’t agree on meeting up tonight?” Orange spoke softly, trying to remember if anything like that had come up during the day but no, it definitely hadn’t.

Cyan simply stared at him before stepping further into the room, shutting and instantly locking the door behind him.

"Her right sleeve, was it already ripped when she came into you room?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple and Red making a bit more of an appearance!
> 
> Next chapter we'll get back to Orange and Cyan a tad more.. they must have quite some things to discuss hmn~

**Author's Note:**

> This game has taken over my life and with all the lovely fanart and fics out there.. how could I possibly not join? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think! <3 I'm still kinda stuck with the two directions I might go in for this.. making choices is hard.. but smut will come
> 
> I'm going to start using twitter @zeiphior!


End file.
